


After Ceremony

by Marvel_Mofo



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, M/M, Marriage, Newt is still horny, Newts first time, Sex, Thomas is gentle, Thomas is too, after marriage ceremony sex, but then it takes a turn, that sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Mofo/pseuds/Marvel_Mofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todays the day! The day Thomas and Newt get married, the day people eat cake, the day they slow dance... Sigh, it's the day!<br/>Oh yeah, it's also the day where they fuck like rabbits when they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Ceremony

Thomas's pov

Here he is. The boy I love, the boy who lights up the whole universe, the boy with the twinkling teeth, the boy who loves me back.  
His name is Newt, and we're getting married today. Everyone was happy for us, and I was too. Newt is beautiful, and he should be showed a good time. That's why I planned the perfect surprise for after the ceremony.

 

Roses.

Just... Lots of roses.

The flower girl, my cousin Alexandra, was wearing a lavender silk dress. And behind her was my soon to be husband, Newt.

He was walking down the aisle. Minho was walking him down. Since Newts parents didn't approve of him being gay, they didn't show up. I stood there patiently, taking in the sight of my beautiful husband. With his blond hair in its usual style, and his white suit, he looked stunning.

He finally made it to the altar, and we stood facing each other with the biggest smile on our faces. The priest started to talk. I zoned out from staring at Newts lips, the ones that I'm going to kiss now and claim later.

"You may kiss the groom" the priest said.

I captured Newts lips in mine as I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around my neck. I could hear cheer and applause, but I wasn't paying attention. The only thing I cared about right now was Newts soft lips. We finally pulled away pressing our foreheads together. We started to smile. 

The party began.

\----------- AFTER CEREMONY ----------

We climbed out of the limo into our brand new home. It was spacey and we loved it. People have complained, said it was too big, that we should have just gotten a small house since there's two of us. But who knows, that could change. And you know what they say, go big or go home!

We entered our home and the first thing we do is lock our lips together. I try to close the door without separating our mouths. I finally succeed at closing the door. After that, it's up the stairs we go! Our kiss starts getting lust filled and hot. We enter the first bedroom we see, I don't bother to close the door since we're the only ones here.

I start to take off Newts tie and shirt, undoing the buttons and knots as fast as I could.  
Shirts and ties flew every where, and I were both shirtless, pants had to go next.  
Newt dropped to his knees and started to unbuckle my pants, I started to smirk, seeing Newt on his knees always turned me on. I don't know why, I just think it's sexy. Don't judge.

Newt pulled down my pants and his eyes widened at my bulge. He looked up at me, giving a 'am-I-really-taking-this-thing-up-my-ass?!' look. Oh, and if you're wondering, this is Newts first time with me. Or guys in general, he wanted to lose his virginity when he got married so, I went through 2 years of dating him with make out sessions, hand holding, and hella long hugs. No sex needed.

Newt pulled down my underwear and took my cock in his mouth. I started to moan, Newt looked up at me to make sure he was doing it right, which made me shiver. He looked so innocent! It made me feel like I was doing something wrong or whatever.

After the little foreplay, I lifted Newt and placed him on top of the bed. I got on after him and went between his legs. "Tommy please be careful" Newt said looking up at me like he was going to cry. I don't blame him, it must be scary thinking about a penis going up your ass. Especially how small and tight your asshole is.

"Don't worry Newt, I'll be gentle. I promise I won't hurt you. If the pain becomes too much, yell stop. Okay?" I said. Newt nodded in return. I lined up my spit covered cock in Newts entrance and started entering him slowly.

I saw Newt bite his lip in pain and tears escape his eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked worried. "I'm fine Tommy, keep going" he answered. I mumbled an okay and started to push more in. Newt clenched his eyes shut then opened his mouth.

"Put it all in Tommy" 

He didn't have to say it twice.  
I pushed the rest in and Newt actually moaned in pain and pleasure.  
"Move" he ordered. I started to thrust my hips slow and softly. Newts moans in pain soon turned into only pleasure. "Harder" he whispered.

I started to thrust harder and harder as the night went on. "Faster Tommy please!" Newt begged. I thrusted harder and faster as we started to pant and sweat.

Moans and panting was the only thing you could hear from our room.  
"Thomas I'm getting close! Faster!" Newt cried. I went as fast as I could. I could feel my self getting close to climax as well. 

Cries of pleasure erupted in the room as Newt and I both reached our climax.  
I rolled off Newt and started to pant. A few minutes went by before I felt Newt roll on top of me.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"How about a round two?"

I smirked.

 

~THE END~

Okay so like I have a friend who is also Newtmas Af and really wants to write fan fiction on Ao3, so she's still waiting for her account and I was like: " why not use mine?" Then she was like: " THANK YA SOO MUCH!" So this is her fic you guys :) not mine. But anyways this thing has not been edited so if there is any mistakes SORRY :)


End file.
